Momentos perdidos
by OnlyBlackLetters
Summary: Cuando Hermione Granger se entera de que Ron Weasley está en la enfermería después de haber sido envenenado, no lo duda dos veces y corre a su lado. ¿Qué ocurrió después de que estos dos se quedasen a solas? Un pequeño One- Shot que narrará la noche en que Hermione se quedó a cuidar del pelirrojo.


**N/A: ¡Holaaap! Este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter. Adoro esta gran saga, aunque nunca me había atrevido a escribir nada hasta hoy… Sobre todo por miedo a que quedara poco realista… El Fic es Romione, una de mis parejas favoritas de toda la saga, y se ubica en el sexto libro, cuando Ron se envenena por haber tomado el agua miel envenenado. Ni el libro ni la peli muestran lo que ocurre después de que Hermione se quede sola con Ron en la enfermería, así que… ¡decidí escribir un pequeño Fic sobre ello!**

 **Espero que no esté muy mal y sea de vuestro agrado y, si es así, no olvidéis dejarme review, adoro leer vuestros reviews.**

 _ **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

 _ **Momentos perdidos**_

* * *

\- ¡Hermione, Hermione!- oí a Ginny llamándome desde el otro lado del comedor, con una voz muy preocupada que me hizo estremecerme. ¿Qué habría pasado?

La pelirroja se paró frente a mí, jadeando. Se agachó con las manos en las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Ginny?- le pregunté, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

Ella me miró con los ojos azules vidriosos y supe que algo grave había ocurrido.

\- Es Ron…- dijo ella, con voz cansada y triste-. Está muy grave en la enfermería.

Aquellas palabras terminaron de romperme del todo. Me sentí una completa idiota por haberlo tratado así las últimas semanas. Y si ahora le pasaba algo… no podría perdonármelo.

No me lo pensé dos veces y abandoné l Gran Comedor, corriendo tan rápido como pude. Necesitaba ver a Ron.

Entré en la enfermería, con una exhausta Ginny detrás, y me encontré con Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y Harry, junto a la señora Pomfrey, alrededor de una camilla dónde descansaba el cuerpo de Ron, con una palidez que resultaba enfermiza y los ojos cerrados. Me partió el corazón verlo así, parecía tan débil… tan falto de vida.

\- ¡Ron!- exclamé, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Corrí hacia la camilla y agarré una de sus manos. Estaba muy fría. La tomé entre las mías y traté de calentarla-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Harry me miró con una tristeza que jamás había visto reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Se ha envenenado- susurró con un hilo de voz.

De forma involuntaria mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ron, el chico al que había tratado horrible estos últimos días, mi mejor amigo…. estaba inconsciente, sumido en un sueño del que tal vez no despertaría.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos, y entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello suave y pelirrojo.

\- El señor Weasley ingirió aguamiel envenenado. Por suerte el señor Potter le hizo tragarse un bezoar, le salvó la vida- explicó Albus Dumbledore-. Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que se recupere completamente y…

\- ¿¡Dónde está mi Ro- Ro?!- Oh, genial. Lavender Brown acababa de llegar a la enfermería. Y estaba histérica, vaya si lo estaba… Y ¿Ro-Ro? ¡¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?! ¡Seguro que Ron aborrecía ese estúpido sobrenombre!

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí (y en mi mano, que acariciaba delicada y cariñosamente el pelo de Ron) y me miró con odio y celos

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

¿Disculpa? La pregunta es que hace esta idiota aquí.

\- Eso mismo podría decir yo de ti- escupí entre dientes.

\- ¡Yo soy su novia!- replicó la niñata, enfadada.

\- ¡Y yo soy…! - ¿Qué iba a decir? Hacía semanas que no nos hablábamos, nuestra única relación consistía en lanzarnos miradas de desprecio… pero, después de todo, solo era una tonta pelea, y seguía queriendo a Ron como a un hermano-. ¡Su amiga!- dije al fin. ¡Exacto! Yo era su mejor amiga.

Lavender Brown la miró con rabia.

\- ¡Si no le has hablando en semanas! Claro, ahora se ha vuelto tan interesante…

¡Estúpida y malditarubia! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Yo le conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo! ¡Y Lavender solo era una idiota que se había interesado en él hacía unas semanas!

\- ¡Le han envenenado, tonta del bote!- le chillé la castaña con desprecio. Luego miré al pelirrojo con cariño-. Y él siempre me pareció interesante.

La rubia parecía que iba a abrir su enorme boca de nuevo cuando Ron empezó a mascullar algo inteligible. ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Ron está reaccionando!

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Siente mi presencia!- exclamó triunfal la ególatra esa. Parecía que solo quería a Ron para que le prestase atención, claro; lo importante es que Ron está bien, no que sienta tu presencia, idiota-. Tranquilo, Ro- Ro, ya estoy contigo…

Parecía una verdadera loca. Una loca estúpida e insoportable.

\- Her…mi…one- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡¿Había dicho Hermione?! ¡Sí, había dicho Hermione!

Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría y me acerqué más a él, acariciando con delicadeza su pálida cara.

Lavender rompió a llorar y salió de la enfermería corriendo. Se lo tenía bien merecido, por idiota… ¿Cómo demonios Ron podía haberse fijado en ella?

\- Ah, el ser joven y sentir el agudo aguijó del amor…- dijo Dumbledore, con una ligera sonrisa-. Podemos irnos ya, parece que el señor Weasley está en buenas manos.

Los profesores se fueron de la enfermería, al igual que la señora Pomfrey, quien me dejó un poco de sopa (imaginándose que Ron estaría hambriento cuando despertase) y un medicamento que le ayudaría a recuperarse.

Ginny le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, lleno de amor fraternal, a su hermano mayor, susurrando un "hasta mañana Ron". Se la veía muy feliz y aliviada de que su hermanito estuviese bien.

Ginny se acercó a Harry y, mirándonos de reojo, le susurró algo al oído que no alcancé a oír. Y tampoco me importaba, ahora solo podía pensar en Ron. ¡No podía esperar a ver sus ojos azules abiertos de nuevo!

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risita y nos miró, a Ron y a mí.

\- No digas nada…- trataba de sonar seria, pero no podía, estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la enfermería, dejándonos a solas. Observé el rostro de Ron dormido, ¿desde cuándo Ron Weasley era tan guapo? Tenía una piel blanca y suave, su naricilla puntiaguda, estaba salpicada de diminutas pecas que le daban un aire infantil. Su frente estaba cubierta de mechones alborotados de su precioso pelo rojo.

\- Hermione…- volvió susurrar, esta vez con la voz un poco más fuerte.

Me arrodillé frente a la camilla, y acaricié sus mejillas con cariño.

\- Sí, Ron… estoy aquí…- dije, sorprendiéndome de lo feliz que sonaba mi voz.

Juré que en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa. Podría pasarme mirándole toda la noche.

Entonces, Ron se revolvió ligeramente. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, y me preocupé. Pobrecillo, debía dolerle todo…

Abrió los ojos lentamente… ¡Oh, Ron estaba despertando! No podía estar más feliz. ¡Menudo susto nos había dado!

\- Ron- noté que por mis mejillas resbalaban lágrimas de alegría, pero no me importaba. Ron estaba sano y salvo, gracias al cielo.

\- Hermione, ¿qué…? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado.

Ronald, eres un idiota… Casi te mueres y te preocupas de mí. Idiota.

\- Nos has dado un susto terrible, Ron. Te tragaste un aguamiel envenenado, gracias a Dios que Harry te dio el antídoto a tiempo… No me puedo creer que estés bien- le respondí, agarrando con fuerza su mano.

\- Creí que estabas enfadada conmigo…- dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Lo dicho, un idiota.

\- ¿Qué importa eso? ¡Estás vivo! Sólo fue una tonta pelea.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa, pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Bueno, espero no tener que tomar veneno para que me perdones cada vez que nos peleemos- susurró débilmente, mientras me sonreía cansado.

Me reí. Ya no me sentía tan mal por todo lo ocurrido. Lo pasado, pasado estaba.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté, pasándole una mano por la frente.

\- Bueno… de no ser porque me duele todo el cuerpo y parece en cualquier momento echaré el estómago por la boca… estoy genial- dijo sarcástico.

Recordé con la que señora Pomfrey me había dicho y rápidamente busqué la medicina y la sopa.

\- La señora Pomfrey me dijo que tomaras un poco de sopa, supuso que estarías hambriento- Ron sonrió - y luego esta medicina, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Ron asintió y trató de incorporarse, pero profirió un gemido de dolor. Rápidamente pasé una mano por detrás de sus hombros y le ayudé a levantarse. Coloqué bien las almohadas para que pudiese apoyar mejor la espalda y estar más cómodo.

\- No debes hacer esfuerzos- le recriminé, suspirando.

\- No soy un niño pequeño- dijo él, un poco molesto.

\- Arg, a veces te comportas como tal…- musité. Las tripas de Ron rugieron y yo puse una pequeña bandeja con la sopa sobre sus rodillas.

Ron había empezado a beberse la sopa, pero no tardó más que unos escasos minutos en separar el humeante cuenco de su boca, mientras en su rostro se contraía de dolor.

Me incliné hacia él, mirándolo alarmada.

\- ¿Ron, qué pasa?

\- Creo que voy a….- Ron no pudo terminar, ya que se inclinó hacia un lado y vomito por fuera de la camilla.

Le sobé con delicadeza la espalda, mientras su cuerpo era presa de las repulsivas arcadas, y la comida digerida salía a chorros de su boca.

Empezó a jadear, mientras profería las últimas arcadas. Se le veía aún más débil que antes.

Lentamente volvió a acostarse en la cama.

\- Llamaré a la señora Pomfrey, tal vez ella debería pasar contigo la noche y…- me levanté de la silla, evitando el vómito, con la intención de abandonar la enfermería, pero entonces noté el suave agarre de Ron.

\- Hermione, no… ella… ella me obligará a comerme la sopa y no quiero… Además, prefiero… prefiero que te quedes tú- Ron me miró con ojos suplicantes, y yo no pude negarme.

\- Está bien, pero tengo que ir a por la fregona- dije resignada, con un suspiro.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a buscar algo con lo que limpiar el vómito de Ron.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunté, mientras fregaba el suelo.

A Ron le dio un ataque de tos y se llevó una mano a su estómago, con gesto de dolor.

\- Me duele…- susurró cansadamente, mirándome con sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban ligeramente enrojecidos.

\- Lo sé, Ron, lo sé- dirigí la vista hacia el reloj de la enfermería: eran las once y media de la noche, con razón me sentía tan cansada-. Ya es tarde, deberías dormir. Mañana te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.

Él suspiró cansado, y se acomodó en la cama, tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione.

\- Buenas noches, Ron.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, y la enfermería quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral.

Intenté ponerme lo más cómoda posible, pero aquello no era tarea fácil, ya que iba a pasar la noche sentada en una silla de madera. Obviamente no iba a dejar solo a Ron e irme a mi dormitorio, podría necesitar algo durante la noche y…

\- ¿Hermione…?- la voz somnolienta del pelirrojo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ron?- respondí, cansada. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada.

\- ¿No estás incómoda?- preguntó. Ron seguía con los ojos clavados en mí.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué? Ah, estoy bien… No a marcharme, podrías encontrarte mal durante la noche- le dije, somnolienta.

\- Me refiero a que… esa silla, parece incómoda… Puedes dormir en la camilla, si… si quieres.

Mi cara debió ser un poema en aquel momento. ¿Ron quería que durmiese con él?

\- ¿Con… contigo?

Él asintió. Parecía convencido.

\- No… no quiero molestarte….

\- No me molestarás- el pelirrojo me dedicó una media sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreírle devuelta. Se movió con cuidado para dejarme sitio, y yo me acosté sobre la cama. ¡Oh, bendito colchón! Ya empezaba a dolerme la espalda de estar sentada en esa dura silla.

\- Buenas noches, Ron.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Noté una extraña sensación en el estómago. No me encontraba mal, de hecho, era una sensación agradable. A veces sentía eso al estar cerca de Ron, pero no estaba segura de por qué.

Sentía la respiración relajada de Ron, mientras que su agradable olor inundaba mi nariz.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, pero una vez más, Ron me interrumpió:

\- ¿Hermione…?

\- Dime, Ron…- le respondí, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Tengo frío- dijo él.

Me giré hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por una manta o algo…?

\- ¿Y si Flitch te pilla?

Bostecé. Estaba empezando a ponerme de mal humor. Necesitaba dormir.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Te doy un abrazo o qué?- gruñí sarcástica.

\- No es mala idea.

Mis mejillas se tornaron coloradas, al tiempo que la sensación de revoloteo en mi estómago se volvía más intensa.

Me acerqué a Ron y dejé que él apoyase su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras pasaba una mano alrededor de mi cintura. Y, lejos de incomodarme, me hizo sentirme mejor.

\- ¿Mejor?- le pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Anda, duérmete.

Le acaricié con delicadeza el pelo, mientras sonreía.

\- Me gusta que hagas eso…- susurró él, relajado.

\- ¿Acariciarte el pelo?- le pregunté, riendo.

Él sonrió.

\- Sí, noté cuando lo hiciste antes, aunque era casi imperceptible... Parecía que tuvieses miedo a hacerme daño o algo.- dijo, sonando divertido.

Bajé la mirada, roja como un tomate y me concentré en juguetear con los mechones pelirrojos de su cabeza.

\- Ya es hora de dormir, Ron.

\- Espera, una última cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Alcé la cabeza y Ron se incorporó lentamente. Acercó su rostro al mío y eliminó la distancia que nos separaba juntando nuestros labios en un lento y apasionado beso. Exploró mi boca con su lengua, mientras nuestros labios se movían acompasados. Debo admitir que se le daba realmente bien.

Nos separamos lentamente. Notaba el corazón a mil. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

\- Deberíamos dor…- Ron estrelló sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, en un fugaz beso- mir…- dije, cuando se separó de nuevo.

Él alzó una ceja y me miró de forma pícara.

\- ¿Eso quieres?- me besó de nuevo.

Me separé de él. Traté de pensar con claridad. Ya era tarde, Ron estaba débil y cansado, aunque… No se le veía con muchas ganas de dormir. Ah no, Ron debía dormir, sí, eso le haría bien. Si no descansaba bien podría empeorar.

\- Ron, debes descansar. Te hará bien. Te recuerdo que hace unas horas te envenenaron y estabas desmayado en esta misma camilla.

\- Ah, Granger…- gruñó-. ¿No puedes dejarte llevar por una vez…?

\- Ron… tienes que- me besó- descansar- y me besó de nuevo-. Te hará- otro beso- bien…- y otro más-. Arg, a la mierda…- agarré la cara de Ron y esta vez fui yo quien estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Ha sido muy mala? He intentado no alterar demasiado las personalidades de los personajes, pero como ya dije, es mi primer Fic sobre Harry Potter y me ha costado bastante escribirlo por si no era fiel a sus personalidades…**

 **Si os ha gustado, dejar review por favor ^^ Tal vez me anime a escribir algo un poco más largo sobre esta saga…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
